This invention relates to ankle support apparatus and to footwear incorporating ankle support structures. In particular, it provides ankle support apparatus for use in protecting against injury and for use during recovery from an ankle injury. The support apparatus is particularly useful with regard to sprains of the lateral ligaments of the ankle. This type of injury commonly occurs from undue inversion of the ankle.
The invention provides ankle support apparatus that can be a separate device, e.g. for wearing without conventional footwear and, alternatively, inside footwear, and that can be incorporated in footwear.
Sprains of the lateral ankle ligaments are a common injury to humans. Protection from such injuries have included taping and bracing. Surgical operations are available to repair sprained ligaments directly, and other operations are available to reconstruct sprains. Many surgical operations endeavor to enhance the ligament strength in the ankle on the outer, lateral side. Such operations can provide a stable ankle, good performance for sports, and low discomfort. However, they often significantly reduce passive inversion of the ankle.
The prior art regarding devices for bracing the ankle against lateral sprains is relatively extensive, and includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,129,525 of Severy; 1,397,095 of Hamilton; 4,323,058 of Detty; 4,440,158 of Shapiro; 4,523,394 of Lindh et al; 4,527,556 of Nelson; 4,547,981 of Thais et al; 4,556,054 of Paulseth; and 4,651,726 of Holland
An object of this invention is to provide readily removable and replaceable ankle support apparatus that provides secure bracing against lateral inversion. Another object is to provide such ankle support apparatus that provides reliable inversion support.
Further objects of the invention include the provision of ankle support apparatus of the above character that is convenient to use, light in weight, has small bulk, and is hence unobtrusive and which is convenient and comfortable for the wearer. It is also an object that the support apparatus be suitable for low cost manufacture.
Another object is to provide ankle support apparatus of the above character that is suited for use separate from footwear and that, alternatively, can be incorporated into footwear.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.